


A New Year's Eve to Remember

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karedevil Squad Secret Santa, New Year's Eve, Romance, karedevil - Freeform, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Foggy convinces Karen and Matt to come to the Nelson New Year's Eve Party.





	A New Year's Eve to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/gifts).



> This is a gift for Stephics for the Karedevil Squad Secret Santa on Tumblr.

Karen was knocking on Matt’s door, knowing that she needed to see him, but not really remembering why.

When he answered the door, Karen’s jaw dropped. He was shirtless. Karen’s eyes were roving up and down, and she was licking her lips before she realized what she was doing.

When she looked back up to his face, he was smiling. “Hi Karen.”

“Um … Hi, Matt. Is this a bad time?”

“Why would it be a bad time?”

“Um…” Karen couldn’t think of an answer.

“You can come in,” Matt said, standing aside.

Karen walked over to the couch, expecting Matt to put on a shirt before he sat down. But he didn’t. He just sat down next to her, and she struggled not to stare at his chest. Finally, she gave up.

“You know, you’ve never told me about your scars,” Karen said. “I mean, I know you got them in fights, but I don’t know any of the details.”

“You can ask anything me you want,” Matt said.

Karen began tracing her finger along one of the scars on his stomach. “What happened here?”

“The Hand,” Matt said.

“What about here?” Karen asked, running her finger along a scar on his chest.

“Also the Hand,” Matt said, beginning to lean closer to her.

Karen ran her finger along the muscles on his arm, leaning closer to him. Now their lips were just inches from touching. Matt stroked Karen’s cheek, and they both leaned in just a little more…

Karen’s alarm was blasting. She hit the snooze button.

“Damn. Why does my alarm always go off before the good parts?” Karen muttered, rolling over.

Ever since Karen had seen Matt shirtless down in the crypt, she had been having these dreams. The problem was, she hadn’t actually seen him shirtless since then, so she didn’t exactly have a chance to ask him where all the scars came from. Thus, her mind always just came up with “the Hand.” Sometimes she tried to think of excuses to get Matt shirtless, maybe walking in on him while he was exercising or coming over right after he came back from a night of beating up criminals.

However, those excuses wouldn’t really work considering they were just friends. There wouldn’t be any reason for her to be stopping over at his apartment in the middle of the night unless it was some sort of emergency. And it wasn’t like she knew what time he would be coming home anyway.

She had managed to find an excuse to stop by the gym when he was exercising one time, but he had just finished and had a shirt on. She couldn’t very well ask him to take it off so that she could ask him about his scars, though she thought about it.

Anyway, she shouldn’t be thinking or dreaming about shirtless Matt. They were just friends, and it was best they stay that way. Their lives were just too complicated, and it had been messy enough the first time. They had a great friendship, and they didn’t want to ruin it. Besides, she wasn’t even sure if Matt was interested in anything more than friendship now.

When the alarm started blasting again, Karen turned it off and got out of bed. It was nice to be able to look forward to work. She had enjoyed working as a reporter, but there was something special about working with her two closest friends. And her name was even on the sign now. Well, it would be, at least, once they had a sign.

Currently, they were still working out of Nelson’s Meats. As Karen walked in, Foggy’s brother waved and said hello. There was something nice and cozy about this place, but Karen was still looking forward to the new office they were finally planning to move into after the new year.

Foggy and Matt were already there, though they were just standing around drinking coffee.

“Hey Karen,” Matt said with a smile.

Karen tried to put the shirtless dream out of her mind, hoping that her heart wasn’t beating too quickly. It made her feel self-conscious sometimes knowing that Matt could hear that.

“Hi Matt,” Karen said, setting down her bag.

“We got you some coffee,” Matt said, handing her a cup.

“Oh, thank you, and it’s the really good coffee, too,” Karen said, taking the cup gratefully with a smile.

“So,” Foggy said, “tomorrow is New Year’s Eve. You’re both coming to the annual Nelson New Year’s Eve party, right?”

“Do we have a choice?” Matt asked.

“Nope, not now that we work here,” Foggy said. “You’ll never hear the end of it from Theo if you don’t come.”

“Well, then I guess for the first time in awhile, I have plans for New Year’s Eve,” Karen said. “Is this a pretty wild party?”

Foggy laughed. “No, it’s just a few of us. But there’s alcohol.”

“Well, that’s the important thing,” Matt said. “It’s the cheap stuff, though, right?”

Karen smiled. “We’re both more comfortable with the cheap stuff.”

Matt smiled at her. God, she loved that smile.

“Of course there will be plenty of cheap liquor,” Foggy said. “The Nelsons don’t spend money on expensive champagne. It’s generally the cheapest bottles Theo can find.”

“Good to know,” Matt said. “Then I will be there.”

“You can count me in, too,” Karen said.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” Foggy said, “considering I already told my family you’re both coming.”

“Foggy!” Karen laughed.

“What? I figured unless you two had secret plans to go watch the ball drop, I hadn’t heard anything, so it would be safe to invite you. Plus … I’m also hoping it will be another kind of party. As long as she says yes.”

“You’re proposing to Marci!” Karen exclaimed. “Do you have the ring? How are you going to do it?”

Foggy frowned. “I haven’t even confirmed it yet, and you’re already asking questions. Well, to answer your many questions, Karen, yes, I have the ring, but I don’t have it with me so I can’t show it to you. As for proposing, I’m just going to get down on my knee and propose right before midnight.”

Matt smiled. “Congratulations, Foggy. I know you two are going to be really happy together.”

“Hey, don’t congratulate me yet! I don’t even know if she’s going to say yes.”

Karen waved a hand dismissively. “Of course she’s going to say yes. You two are perfect together. Besides, didn’t she already tell you she wanted to marry you? She’s just waiting for a real proposal.”

Foggy smiled. “I’m glad you’re confident. I’m really nervous, though. What if she changed her mind? Anyway, you two are definitely going to be there, right?”

“Of course,” Matt and Karen said at the same time.

“I knew I could count on you two,” Foggy said. “Anyway, I suppose we should get to work at some point.”

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea,” Matt said. “We don’t want to have so much work that we miss your New Year’s Eve/engagement party tomorrow.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Foggy said, sitting down.

Since their client load was steadily picking up, they had quite a bit of work to do. Karen wasn’t in the office that much that day or the next because of her investigative work. So, before she knew it, it was time for the New Year’s Eve party.

“Oh, I need to go home and change!” Karen said as she looked at the time.

“You’ll just be coming back here,” Foggy said. “And nobody else is going to be dressing up that much.”

“But it’s New Year’s Eve!” Karen said. “I’ll be right back.”

Karen rushed out the door before Matt or Foggy could say anything. It was so rare that she got to go to New Year’s Eve parties. Other than the parties her parents had had when she was a kid, Karen had only been to one other party several years ago. It was part of a failed relationship she would rather forget.

But tonight should be fun, Karen thought as she changed into a velvety maroon dress. Foggy and Marci were getting engaged. And she would get to hang out with Matt.

Karen blushed as she thought about the dreams she had been having of Matt lately. No matter what kinds of dreams she was having about him, though, it was still best for them just to remain friends, right?. Plus, surely Matt couldn’t feel the same way about her now that he knew what she had done, to Wesley and to her brother. She felt grateful that Matt and Foggy were still willing to be friends with her.

Karen took a last quick look in the mirror and then hustled out of her apartment, not wanting to be too late for Foggy’s New Year’s Eve party.

There were lots of people out in the streets, heading to parties or clubs. Karen realized that she had never been out in the evening on New Year’s Eve in New York City before. She had always just stayed home and watched a movie. The atmosphere even as she just walked along the street was electric.

Nelson’s Meats was packed with people. It was definitely more than the “few people” that Foggy had claimed would come. She had to guess that many of these people were relatives and friends of the family that she hadn’t met. She looked around for Foggy and Matt.

A few minutes later, she still hadn’t spotted them, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and Matt was smiling at her.

“I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming after all,” he said. “And I don’t know most of these people.”

Karen smiled. “I’m sorry. It took me awhile to get back over here. Lots of people out for New Year’s Eve.”

“Karen! You made it!” Foggy had walked over with Marci. Karen wondered if Marci had any inkling that Foggy was going to propose to her tonight.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m so late,” Karen said. “Like I was just telling Matt, there were so many people out tonight that it took me awhile to get here. I haven’t been out in New York on New Year’s Eve before.”

“So you’ve never seen the ball drop?” Foggy asked.

“On TV, but never in person,” Karen said. “Have you?”

“No, I would never want to stand out in the cold like that,” Foggy said.

“And the crowds are terrible,” Matt said. “That sounds like a nightmare.”

“Well, I guess we have confirmed that none of us are ever going to hang out in Times Square and watch the ball drop,” Marci said.

“This is the place to be anyway,” Foggy said. “There’s nothing better than the Nelson New Year’s Eve party.”

“Well, I am looking forward to it,” Karen said. “Now where’s the alcohol?”

“Yes, that is the most important thing,” Matt said.

“No worries, we have plenty of wine and beer and champagne,” Foggy said. “Theo is over there acting as bartender. And as DJ. Well, he just has a playlist of music set up, but he said that he will accept requests. Just don’t give him anything too complicated, alcohol or music wise.”

“Yeah, I already made that mistake,” Marci said.

“Well, we’re not exactly paying him,” Foggy said. “But usually you two keep it pretty simple, so I think you’ll be okay.”

Karen and Matt walked over to Theo and got bottles of beer.

“I suppose we should have glasses of champagne for toasting at midnight,” Karen said. “At least, that’s what I always see in the movies. I think I’m good with beer for now, though.”

“So, you haven’t been to any fancy New Year’s Eve parties?” Matt asked, taking a sip of his beer. “Not that this one would be considered fancy.”

“No, usually I’m just at home watching a movie,” Karen said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a New Year’s Eve party, and the last one I was at didn’t even have champagne. You?”

“Nah, other than this one a couple of times,” Matt said. “I hate going to parties where I don’t know anybody.”

“Yeah, I hate that, too,” Karen said.

They managed to find a corner that was free of people.

“I hope the proposal goes well,” Karen said.

“I hope so, too,” Matt said. “I’m sure it will. Foggy deserves to be happy.”

“Yes, he does,” Karen said.

“So do you,” Matt said.

Karen flushed. “I don’t know about that. You deserve to be happy, though.”

“Are we going to spend the rest of the night arguing over who deserves to be happy?”

Karen laughed. “Well, I think everyone can agree that Foggy and Marci deserve happiness.”

“Yes, they do,” Matt said. He raised his bottle. “To Foggy and Marci.”

“To Foggy and Marci,” Karen said, clanging his bottle. She checked to make sure Foggy and Marci weren’t standing too close by, but they were on the other side of the room talking to people Karen didn’t know.

“So … quite a year, huh?” Matt said.

“Yeah, it’s definitely been eventful,” Karen said.

“Would you say more good eventful or bad eventful overall?” Matt asked.

“Hmmm … well, everything that happened with Fisk was pretty horrible. I’m still having having nightmares about the Bulletin attack and the attack at the church. We lost Father Lantom. Still, though, Fisk is back in prison for good, and I’m back working with you and Foggy again. So, despite all the horrible things that happened, I would still say the good outweighed the bad.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Matt said. “I’m still so amazed that you and Foggy were willing to work with me again.”

“Well, it seems to be going pretty well so far,” Karen said with a smile.

Foggy came rushing up to them. “Hey, you two need to get on the dance floor!”

Matt and Karen both turned to him in confusion. “What?”

“Marci wants to dance, and I don’t want to be the only ones out on the dance floor. Well, okay, dance area. I’m nervous enough already tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Karen started to say, but Foggy was tugging at both of them.

“Please?”

Karen looked at Matt, who shrugged. “Well, okay, I guess we could dance for a song or two.”

The first couple of songs were faster, and Karen and Matt both smiled as Foggy and Marci showed off their dance moves to applause. A few more people got onto the dance floor, and Karen started feeling less self-conscious. She had to admit this was fun. It had been quite awhile since she had been dancing.

“Alright, now it’s time to slow things down,” Theo said.

Karen was about to leave the floor, but Matt put a hand on her arm. Karen looked around in surprise.

“Would you like to dance, Karen?” Matt asked with a smile.

Karen flushed a bit but smiled. “Sure.”

She wrapped her arms around Matt, and they swayed back and forth to “Eternal Flame.” At first, Karen was aware of Foggy and Marci dancing near them, but after a few more moments, it was as if the room disappeared and it was just her and Matt, their arms around each other, moving to the music. Matt pulled Karen a little closer.

“I love the feel of that dress,” Matt whispered in her ear.

Karen blushed. “Thank you.”

“And I love dancing with you.”

Before Karen could respond, though, the song had ended. Foggy gestured to Karen.

“Oh, I think he’s going to propose now,” Karen whispered to Matt.

Foggy had just gotten down on his knees, and everyone turned to Foggy and Marci.

“Marci, will you…”

“Yes, of course!” Marci exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Everyone smiled and applauded as Foggy and Marci kissed.

“Congratulations to Foggy and Marci on their engagement,” Theo said. “We should probably let them have the floor to themselves for a dance.”

Karen and Matt walked off the makeshift dance floor and stood by the wall.

“They look so happy,” Karen said, watching Foggy and Marci both beaming as they danced.

“I’m glad Marci said yes,” Matt said. “Not that I ever doubted she would, but Foggy was so worried about it.”

Karen smiled. “I didn’t have any doubt she would say yes, either. So, are you looking forward to being best man?”

“I didn’t even think about that,” Matt said. “I’ll have to plan out the bachelor party and everything.”

“Is it going to be at Josie’s?”

“Probably,” Matt said, and they both laughed.

“Alright everybody,” Theo said. “It’s almost midnight, so we’re going to pass out the champagne. Make sure you find somebody to kiss.”

Karen looked at Matt and then quickly looked away. The feel of his lips on hers that night in the rain came into her mind. But they were just staying friends, right? Though it hadn’t felt that way when they were slow dancing a bit earlier.

Theo handed Matt and Karen glasses of champagne.

“So, Karen, I have a question I want to ask you,” Matt said.

Karen felt her heart start to beat faster. “Yes?”

“Would you … would you be willing to give me another chance?” Matt asked. “I know that I blew it the first time, and I can never tell you enough how sorry I am about that. But now that we’re being honest with each other, I feel like it could work out this time. What do you think?”

Matt looked so nervous, Karen thought. But as badly as things went last time, she still knew her answer right away.

“Yes, yes I would,” Karen said.

A smile spread across Matt’s face, and Karen smiled back.

“Okay, time to count down!” Theo said.

As they counted down from 10, Matt and Karen just kept smiling at each other. As everyone started shouting “Happy New Year!,” Matt and Karen’s lips met in a sweet, lingering kiss. Everything around them dissolved, and for a few wonderful moments, it was just the two of them, wrapped in each others’ arms, enjoying the feeling of being together again at last. They stood for several moments with their foreheads touching after their kiss ended.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a great year,” Matt said, stroking Karen’s cheek.

“Me, too,” Karen said softly, her arms still wrapped around Matt’s neck. “You know, I keep having these dreams about you.”

“Ooh, what kind of dreams?” Matt asked.

“Well, I kept thinking about that time I had that brief glimpse of you with your shirt off, and I haven’t had the chance to see you with your shirt off again,” Karen said, flushing. “So, my dreams have been making up for that.”

“Well,” Matt said with a smirk, “I think that maybe we should make those dreams come true.”

Karen and Matt kissed each other again, exploring the feel of each other’s lips a bit longer this time, and Karen was filled with hope for the future.

Yep, this was going to be a great year.


End file.
